


The Shiver of Sacredness

by foxinthestars



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside was greater than any drug Yona had ever tasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shiver of Sacredness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta readers! Any errors that remain are entirely my own.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

When Yona took a hit of Kronole, she felt _it_ swell behind her eyes.

When she pulled the trigger of the gun, she felt _it_ grip below her chest.

When windblown snowflakes melted on her cheeks and the white, moving, living _thing_ looked at her, she felt _it_ flow all through her, tingling over every inch of her skin.

She knew why her father had given her Kronole. How else, on that train, could he give her a taste of _this?_

She didn’t know why he’d told her to stop firing the gun.

…Until she had children of her own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Shiver of Sacredness [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378440) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
